


Close Shave

by casszepptraxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel tells Dean off, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Facial Shaving, Fluff and Angst, He deserves it tbh, Hurt Castiel, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Season 13/14 spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casszepptraxx/pseuds/casszepptraxx
Summary: Castiel helps Dean shave after he is possessed by Michael(based on an idea off Twitter)*Spoilers*??? (not sure if this would count as spoilers, but I think it would)





	Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelWithHeartofGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithHeartofGold/gifts), [TheSheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSheWolf/gifts).



> So, hello.
> 
> I've been MIA for like a month, oops. But my friends on Twitter ( @casitstoobig and @withheartofgold ) inspired me and got me to come back on to write this little one shot. So here you guys go *throws this fic and runs back to my cave*

“Come on, Dean. We’ve postponed it for long enough,” Castiel said as he grabbed the medium tepid bowl of water, walking over to the nightstand and setting it down so that it laid symmetrical to the straight razor across from it. He slowly stripped himself of his trench coat and the blazer so that he was left in his black slacks, his white button up, and his blue tie. He heard shuffling movements from outside of Dean’s room as he undid his tie and set it on top of his coat.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Dean groused silently as he appeared from around the corner, looking like his normal moody self; minus the semi-trimmed beard that was resting on his face. Cas’ gaze lifted up from the ever growing beast that was on the hunter’s face to his evergreen eyes and he couldn’t help how his lips quirked. “The dickhead didn’t even try and stop this hot mess from happening.” his hand signaled around the lower half of his face as he trudged his way over to his neatly made bed. He plopped down and put his hands in his lap. “Y’know, I can shave my own face, Cas. I know more on how to do this than you do.”

Cas ignored his countering remarks by simply pulling over Dean’s desk chair and setting it in front of Dean, nudging his legs apart so that he could get close enough so he didn’t have to crouch. “Yes, well,” Cas sighed as he started rolling his sleeves up, “you obviously haven’t shaved for a while, considering your previous state. And I will have you know that I once had a very good man teach me when I myself had facial hair. Long, long ago,” Cas said, his blue eyes looking up at Dean’s with amusement as his lips quirked ever so slightly. “Besides, the last thing I want is for you to nick yourself whilst trying to prove a stupid point.”

Dean made no more remarks as Castiel grabbed the warm towel that he had let sit in the bowl of water and rung it out a few times until it was damp. He watched as the angel’s brows furrowed in concentration while he moved it over and tenderly set it on Dean’s face. “Alright, hold either end right here,” Cas said as he guided Dean’s hand to tenderly hold the towel behind his ears. Dean was extremely thankful that the towel covered enough of his face that Cas couldn’t see how much Dean’s cheeks were becoming flustered while Cas touched his hands. Cas reached over and grabbed the shaving brush, placing it on his knee, before grabbing some shaving cream and squirting some on the tips of his fingers.

He slowly moved his hands together as he created a thick lather and then signaled Dean to remove the towel. Once Dean’s hands came down, Cas reached over and very gently started applying the lather all over Dean’s cheeks, his neck, his jaw, and every other area that had facial hair. Dean tried to look everywhere but at Cas, yet very quickly gave up because all that he could truly see was Cas’ face. How big his cerulean eyes were and how they glowed and changed shades as Cas turned his head, shifting them from the light. His eyes moved from Cas’ eyes to the small dimple that would magically appear and disappear between his brows as his soft and tender fingers started massaging his cheeks and working the lather into his beard. And then, of course, his eyes moved down to Castiel’s plump, chapped lips that were pressed into a thin line as he focused on the task at hand.

All too soon, his hands were gone and Dean was watching Cas wipe his hands off on the towel and setting the towel behind the water, against the lamp. “In hindsight, I should have used the brush but I feel as if though my hands would cover more ground.” Cas said as he set the brush back on the nightstand and grabbed the small straight razor. He looked up at Dean and watched him for a moment. “I’m going to start now, alright? Please, do not make any unnecessary movements unless I ask because I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Dean couldn’t help how his eyes rolled. “You really know how to sweet talk a guy, don’t you?” he teased. Cas raised an eyebrow, seeming utterly confused.

“Dean, how is that sweet talking you? I’m very sure that over the past ten years that I’ve been on this earth, I’ve grown accustomed to flirtations. Reminding you of your safety is not one of them.”

“No, Cas, I was just- oh, nevermind. Can we just hurry, please? This thing is starting to itch again.” Dean grumbled with a sigh. Cas nodded, his hand reaching up and slowly guiding Dean to tilt his head at a slight angle. Dean sighed and he watched as Cas started getting to work. He felt Cas’ nimble fingers slowly pull his cheek up to make it taught, and then a cooling sensation rubbed against his cheek. He blinked a few times and let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He looked over at Castiel who was smirking.   
In the palm of his hand was a small bundle of his beard hair. Dean glanced up at Cas, whose smile broke into a gummy grin. “Not bad for an angel who doesn’t know what he’s doing, hm? Will you calm down now and let me take care of it?” he asked as he bent over and grabbed the garbage can from besides Dean’s bed. He placed it in between them and dumped the hair into the small bin before looking back up at Dean with a slight twinkle of pride in his eyes. Dean couldn’t help but feel his face soften and he nodded slowly. 

“Okay, okay,” he huffed a mute laugh. “I’ll stop being a sour puss.”

Cas gave a curt nod before having Dean tilt his head to the side and he got back to work.

 

»»————-　　————-««

 

Dean let his face relax for a few moments as Cas wiped off the razor. He felt extremely more comfortable now that most of his beard was gone. All Cas had to do now was shave what was under his chin and they would be in the clear. Cas sighed and looked at Dean. “Alright, are you ready? I’m gonna have to stand up for this so that I can get a good angle, but I’m almost done.”

“Yeah, only ten hours later,” Dean griped, although from what he had seen and felt so far, this was the smoothest his face had been in  _ years _ . From one look, Dean knew that Cas was well aware how Dean truly felt about the process. Cas stood up and grabbed the blade before reaching his hand out and gently pushing Dean’s head back. Out of nowhere, Dean had to repress a groan. 

“Alright, I need you to grab your neck and pull down gently. Yep, just like that,” Cas said before he started to shave the hair under Dean’s chin. Dean could feel the warmth that Cas’ fingertips created. Or maybe that was because of how hot Dean was feeling. He couldn’t lie, this whole process had been very. . . intimate. Dean never knew just how intimate shaving could be. Normally with a barber, yeah they get up in your grill and all that good stuff, but with Cas: it was different. A barber normally just does a quick but decent enough job so that you don’t get super pissed off with him and you give him what he’s owed, no harm done.

With Cas, however, it was all about precision. Cas paid very close attention to every hair and he made damn sure that the hair was practically eviscerated. Cas didn’t care about the whole ‘no homo’ bullshit that men normally do. He didn’t even hesitate to get on Dean’s lap or to be so close that his nose was almost touching Dean’s lips. And if it had been anyone else, Dean would have either laughed or pushed him off and yelled at him. Since it was Cas though, Dean did nothing but stare and also sport a half hard (Who could blame the poor guy, though?) erection. And when he felt Cas’ hand grip his hair a little tighter, it just made the feeling deep in his gut so much worse; but in the best way.

Dean watched as Cas leaned further in, his eyes fixated on his task, before he slowly looked up. “Okay, tuck your lower lip up so I can shave under there and then we should be good,” Cas said softly. Dean obeyed and he watched as Cas leaned in and finished off the last of the hairs before hesitating a moment. Dean understood why because there they were, Cas’ hand in Dean’s hair, their lips maybe two inches apart, and Dean’s heart rapidly beating in his throat. The worst part was that Dean didn’t want it to stop. He didn’t want to push Cas away. For the past four years, that’s exactly what he had been doing. Yet here they were, and while his self conscious was trying to move this along, his brain and heart were tired of it- of fighting.

Cas slowly pulled away and cleared his throat. He set the razor down and grabbed a dry towel from the nightstand, dipping it in the water and reaching over, patting his face gently before slowly putting on some aftershave for him. “There you go,” he said softly. “All done.” 

The shift of his tone didn’t go unnoticed.

Dean grabbed the mirror from his drawer and held it up, looking at his face. His eyebrows shot up as he reached up and slowly touched his cheeks. “Cas, holy shit,” Dean said with astonishment. “I haven’t looked this good since ‘05.” 

“That’s not true,” Cas said silently as his blue eyes looked up at Dean.

“What?”

“Did I stutter?” 

Dean stared at him for a moment before he slowly set the mirror down. He frowned and gazed over Cas. His posture had changed slightly and even though his voice was clear and domineering, his posture definitely wasn’t. “No. . . No, you didn’t.” he said softly before letting out a sigh. He slowly stood up and walked closer to Cas. Cas didn’t move, but he put his hands on his hips, looking up at Dean.

“You know, I’m still mad at you,” he said softly. “You really don’t know what you put Sam through. . . Jack, and Mary. . . Do you know how hard it was for them? Do you know how difficult it was for your brother to have to explain what you did to Mary? To me?” Cas asked, his eyes squinting slightly.

Dean sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Cas, I know, I’m sorry th-”

“No, Dean!” Cas snapped suddenly. “No. . . You’re going to listen for once in your life.” he said and looked up at the hunter. “I fought, and I rebelled, and I abandoned my brothers and sisters for you and Sam. I put all my faith in you and you boys won. You stopped the apocalypse and you defeated Michael and Lucifer without having to say yes. But then you pulled what you did that night. . . Right in front of me, too. And you say you’re sorry, and that you didn’t mean to, and blah blah blah, but Dean, dammit, I- I-” Cas started to get flustered and his face turned a light shade of pink.

“What, Cas? You what?”

“I loved you!” Cas said as he turned and looked at Dean with a fiery gaze. “I loved you. . . and for you to go and do that. . . that was the worst kind of betrayal. I can’t tell you how many demons we hunted down. . . how many angels I had to try and find because the man that I loved was possessed by my brother and I just-” Cas exhaled exasperatedly. He lowered his head and rubbed his temple. “I should go. . . I know it’s been a long week. . .” Cas said quietly before turning and grabbing his coat. 

“Cas, wait,” Dean said and he walked over, grabbing Castiel’s wrist.

“Dean, I’m sorry for what I said, but I don’t think-”

“I love you too,” Dean said silently. Cas stopped and he stared up at Dean.

“What?”

“I said that I l-” he was cut off by a pair of softly chapped lips pressing against his own, their noses mushed together as arms wrapped around his neck. Dean’s eyes widened as he stiffened, unsure what to do as he stared down at the beautiful blue eyed angel- whose eyes were closed at the moment- kissing him with every passionate ounce in his body. It took him about a second before suddenly his instincts took control and he wrapped his arms gently around Castiel’s waist, kissing back fervently as his eyes slid closed too and he just allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of those amazingly beautiful lips that were pressed against his.

The argument was forgotten for the night, their lips too busy being pressed against each other’s own to speak, while clothes were slowly puddling on the floor. Instead of angry words, sweet nothings filled the air, along with mingled breaths and skin against skin. The pain and sorrow were pushed to the side as passion took over, and in the aftermath, while their limbs were mingled together, Dean vaguely remembered that they still had to put the straight razor and shaving cream away.


End file.
